Yo me preocupo por tí y tú por mí
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: (AU, Naruto) Tal vez Nico piensa que sí Maki no sabe de ella o su estado, no estará preocupada y esta manera podría salvar su vida; Maki a pesar de ser una ninja medico se siente impotente al no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a la persona a quien tanto ama.. Ambientado después del ascenso de Tsunade y antes de la Traición de Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Una niña pequeña de cabello negro con una moña roja parecida como una niña bebé de dos años, estaba frente a una tumba en forma de cuadro grande como elevado hecha totalmente de piedra con un nombre inscrito en vertical y en japonés. La pequeña apretaba los puños y en menos de nada sacó una bandana azul oscura con una placa de metal y una hoja inscrita en ella.

La joven chica mostró su bandana de graduación mientras sonreía como nunca aparte de una voz infantil parecida a una niña pequeña como a bebé

-Papi, ¿Ves esto?- Se puso la bandana alrededor de su frente- ¡Desde hoy soy ninja! Me han dicho que iré a misiones con mis profesores y también he entrenado mucho

Hizo una postura a lo Kamina, con los brazos cruzados y mirada desafiante mientras exclamaba con toda seguridad y con total orgullo

-Voy a ser una gran ninja que protegerá la aldea justo como tú, así que no te preocupes por mí, ¿De acuerdo? ¡Obsérvame desde allí!... Ya he crecido mucho

La pequeña niña se iba corriendo probablemente hacia su casa mientras a la distancia otra niña de cabello rojo largo con una moña negra sobre su cabello estaba con una sonrisa llena de determinación mientras otra mujer de cabello rojo recogido estaba vestida con el uniforme correspondiente al de un jounin de Konoha.

La pequeña le mostraba a su madre su bandana azul oscura mientras hacía que sus tiernos violetas brillaran como una luz extraña pero vibrante e impresionante

-Gracias, mamá. Voy a esforzarme mucho para ser una ninja medico como papá- La mujer se inclinó para acariciar el cabello de su hija mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa

-Bien, lo estaré esperando con ansias

-De acuerdo- Respondió la niña mientras de pronto las hojas rosas del sakura como una especie de lluvia rara cubriendo todo a su paso o volando con toda su fuerza mientras que todo a su alrededor se ponía vivo como brilloso como tratar de llenar el vacío de las cosas… Quién diría que esta graduación en la Academia marcaría el inicio de ambas niñas en el mundo shinobi y sus destinos entrelazados hasta ser más que simples rivales y amigas…

20 años después, meses después de la invasión de Orochimaru más del ascenso de Tsunade como Quinta Hokage pero antes de la Traición de Sasuke

Maki Nishikino era una respetada y conocida ninja médico, era líder de la unidad médica de doctores y enfermeros en el hospital de Konoha pero nunca mencionada por parte de Tsunade o Shizune probablemente debido a que su padre había perdido su cargo del mando del hospital a raíz del ascenso de Tsunade al ser hokage.

La doctora miraba un cuadro en su oficina donde ella siendo una niña estaba con otros niños, era la graduación de la academia y otra donde estaba con otras ocho chicas junto a sus sensei dando a entender que eran genin y otra donde había una pequeña mujer pelinegra de cabello recogido de ojos carmines junto a unas pocas chicas, esa mujer era una jounin y esa jounin era su pareja actual.

En aquel entonces solía creer en sus propias habilidades y en su brillante futuro como prometedora ninja médico, llenándose de expectativas sin embargo la dura realidad que afrontaba luego de la destrucción impuesta por Orochimaru y la Aldea de la Arena y la trágica muerte del Tercer Hokage era más parecida a un horrible día de papeleo.

Maki Nishikino fue relegada a recepcionista junto con Kotori la cual le ayudaba con la firma y los sellos, como siempre eran de misiones por mayoría tip como siempre un documento entregado era agradecido como siempre por una sonrisa forzada por parte de la pelirroja, de pronto se sobaba el cuello producto del estresante trabajo que tenía desde hace meses, no era que se quejara de su actual labor pero en sí era agobiante como agotador.

-Maki-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Kotori notando la actitud de su kouhai- No has descansado nada

-Ha ha ha- Se rió levemente mientras sonreía algo torpe- Estoy bien, no te preocupes

Miró la foto de la pequeña mujer pelinegra ahora con tres chicas adolescentes, una peliazul oscura, una castañita y una pelirroja de cabello intenso con brillantes ojos verdes, ellas eran las alumnas de la mujer mayor.

-Aunque el trabajo de oficina sea tan aburrido, estoy mejor que otras personas. Con la aldea en estado de alerta y tras lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, no tenemos tiempo para descansar

-Bueno, sí supongo que tienes razón- Razonó Kotori mientras miraba una foto de cierta jounin de cabello azul, ella como aquella pelinegra estaban en una misión desde hace meses con tal de dar con el paradero de uno de los cabecillas de la invasión a Konoha

En menos de nada la peligris encontró un papel con una lista junto a nombres marcados en rojo

-Ah, por cierto Maki-chan, mira esto- Le mostró el papel y en menos de nada los morados de la pelirroja estaban encogidos, cuando estaba así se trataba de ella

-¿Qué es esto?

-La lista de los ninjas en misiones, de jounin a genin- Miró en esa lista cierto apellido, uno en rojo escrito como Sonoda Umi mientras suspiró pesadamente como resignándose a lo peor- No importa como lo mires, no hay forma de que sean suficientes con el número de misiones que hay

Maki buscaba con detenimiento ese nombre: Yazawa Nico pero tal como lo temía desde hace meses desde aquella invasión nunca estaba en las listas oficiales ni siquiera en algunas partes dadas hacia la Hokage en ascenso, en verdad todo esto tenía algo de sentido ya que las misiones que se llevaban a cabo no eran del todo tipo C o D, habían rumores de que habían un alto número de misiones secretas por lo cual era un manojo de nervios en la médico pelirroja.

Justo ahora, probablemente Nico estaría luchando en algún lugar exponiendo su vida junto a Umi y otros jounin y chuunin , Maki alzó la mirada hacia la ventana como siempre era soleado y con vista buena… Si tan solo, si solo ella tuviera la fuerza suficiente para igualar a la de la jounin loli, ¿Sería capaz de protegerla y cubrirla? ¿Sería capaz de estar en el mismo momento y lugar para ayudarla y apoyarla?

Desgraciadamente no, ella era una médico un ninja que debía prevalecer el honor de su familia a raíz de la muerte del Sandaime y el ascenso de la Godaime a lo cual debía controlarse y dejar de preocuparse por cosas banales, en cosas imposibles a lo cual se ha dicho bastantes veces así misma, se golpeó las mejillas sorprendiendo a Kotori la cual miró a su kouhai pero ésta dio su mirada al documento y proseguir su labor.

Como sea, ahora mismo debía pensar en lo que es bueno para la aldea porque lo único que podía hacer por Nico es rezar por su seguridad, bajó la cabeza mientras dedicaba unos ojos lastimeros hacia la foto donde la pequeña pelinegra era ascendida a Jounin y a su lado estaba ella.

"Nico-chan… Por favor, ten cuidado..."

(…)

En un cuarto común y corriente, una mujer pelinegra de cabello suelto estaba acostada como bien abrigada en su cama hasta que un golpe de luz alumbró su rostro. La mujer abrió lentamente sus ojos rojos dando con el techo de un cuarto pequeño y algo vacío y ahora su vista se enfocaba a una figura extraña de chaleco gris sin mangas, vendas en los brazos, sudadera militar negra, descalza, cabello negro largo con broches como un peinado estilo egipcio y una máscara con la cara de un pájaro.

La mujer pelinegra ya conocía a esa figura de hecho era una persona que conoció en el pasado

-Ah, mierda- Empezó a hablar la ojicarmín al mirar a la cazadora Anbu- Mi cuerpo pesa…

-Pues, claro- Respondió la figura que se quitó su máscara mostrando a una joven de piel pálida pero sin llegar a lo blanco tipo zombi, mirada seria como fría con ojos cristal verde brillantes y un pequeño lunar cerca de la comisura izquierda de su boca entre el mentón y el labio, su edad probablemente era entre 16 y 17 años

-Por supuesto, Nico-sensei- Respondió la pelinegra menor con una cara entre preocupación y alivio- ¿Cuántos días cree que ha dormido?

-Lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, Dia- La jounin loli miró con un pequeño enfado a su vieja alumna la cual estaba sentada cerca de la cama, sonrió levemente mientras veía a la ojicristal que tenía unos ojos aguados, se notaba que la Anbu la extrañaba y se preocupaba mucho por su maestra.

Nico con una mirada seria pero entrecerrada debido al largo sueño dijo de manera ronca a Dia

-Hey, no me llores así. No estoy muerta, ¿Sabes?... Si sigues así me vas a deprimirme mucho

La mencionada se limpió las lágrimas mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura, debía mostrar seriedad como algo de educación, ese tipo de comportamiento sentimental no era propio de una cazadora especial Anbu. La mujer ojicarmín decidió dar unas palabras al respecto basándose en una visita que recibió el día anterior

-Bueno, no esperaba que esa ramera estuviese aquí al despertar- Decía Nico referente a Tsunade que por cierto había oído de que era una apostadora, una alcohólica empedernida, una mujer que contraía deudas hasta tenía fama de ser una lesbiana en potencia. Ese tipo de personas las odiaba y no las consideraba un buen ejemplo ni para la aldea ni para nadie.

-De hecho llegó hace algunos días según lo que me informó mi escuadrón- Aclaró la ANBU de ojos verdes

-He oído que ese maldito asesino la convenció para volver, ¿No?- De hecho se refería a Naruto ya que cuando el Kyuubi invadió Konoha su padre estuvo entre las víctimas mortales de aquel incidente que se llevó la vida del Yondaime, era lógico que Nico como las demás familias le cogieran un odio persistente al pobre muchacho

-Así que esa prostituta es la Gondaime

-Sí

-¿Cuál es la situación de la aldea?

La pelinegra menor suspiró un poco pesada aparte de que su mirada se notaba que la situación no andaba muy bien que digamos desde que Orochimaru invadió la aldea

-Bueno, no ha cambiado mucho desde que usted como su escuadrón fueron atacados por…- Hizo una mirada seria no sin antes mirar lentamente a ambos lados como si fuera en busca de algún sospechoso-… Por Anohito-Susurró

Anohito no era un nombre como tal, era un nombre clave para mencionar de manera indirecta al autor intelectual del mencionado ataque en el que Nico como su equipo designado fueron víctimas, de hecho ese mismo responsable era de la misma aldea de la Hoja como uno de sus personajes influyentes como poderosos, aquel hombre que se rumorea que hizo valer las leyes de Konoha con puño y hierro a través de las sombras hasta una ANBU como Dia sabían perfectamente a que se referían.

Una sola mención a ese individuo aunque sea de sus movimientos haría que ese corrupto hombre tomara cartas en el asunto no solo matando a cualquiera que lo mencionara sino que se encargaría de las personas amadas de sus víctimas hasta los niños o hijos pequeños si se lo proponía, en pocas palabras si Nico abriera la boca ella como su familia hasta Maki terminarían asesinados y con la falsa etiqueta de suicidio masivo o posibles problemas familiares con trágico final.

-Tal parece que ninguno de Raíz o ningún Akatsuki no hicieron acto de volver desde entonces pero seguimos todos en alerta, sobretodo de Anohito

Ambas prefirieron cambiar de tema, por ahora la situación actual tras el ascenso de Tsunade era demasiado importante, sus vidas peligraban si mencionaban a ese hombre corrupto

-Ya veo, es realmente terrible lo que dices. Y encima estamos escasos de ayuda, las peticiones para las misiones llegan una detrás de otra

-Por supuesto- Dia se levantaba con tal de alistarse aunque sea su ninjato, probablemente se encontraría con algún esbirro de "Anohito" pero su corta experiencia le serviría de algo

-Pronto todos los jounin tendrán una reunión con esa vulgar mujer

-¿Cuándo?

-La próxima semana, cuando usted termine de guardar reposo

-Ya veo… Gracias, Dia

-Entonces me voy- La joven pelinegra se puso su máscara y alistó sus cosas para proseguir con su labor en la ANBU pero cuando se iba por la puerta se detuvo para decirle una cosa más a su maestra

-Oh por cierto, Nico-sensei

-¿Hmm?

-Hoy he visto a Maki-sama en la oficina- Eso hizo que Nico quedara de piedra, de hecho eso no quería y temía que ella, su amada pelirroja lo supiera todo. Sobre ese ataque sorpresa del que fue víctima, de que fue salvada por Umi y varios sobrevivientes de su escuadrón y que fue resguardada en su apartamento en secreto estando inconsciente por varios días y a cargo de varios jounin entre ellos cierto colmillo blanco de la Hoja o aquel maestro de la juventud.

Si Maki lo supiera todo tanto su vida como la de la pelirroja estarían en grave peligro y asesinadas a manos de aquel hombre de las sombras, el líder de esa facción llamada Raíz

-No creo que Maki-sama sepa nada de lo que le ha pasado- Algo de alivio para la loli pero había la probabilidad de que alguna manera la médico se diera cuenta de ello

\- ¿Qué debo hacer cuando la vea?- La ojicristal en su máscara miraba a su sensei en necesidad de algún favor o recado- De todas formas voy a ir al hospital para ver a Ruby, así que puedo…

-¡No se lo digas!- La jounin se levantó de golpe con tal de impedir a la Anbu la cual miró extrañada a su sensei, ella sabía de la relación entre su sensei y la médico pero no se sentía bien en ocultar que su sensei estuvo literalmente semanas en su propio apartamento sin que nadie lo supiera, sólo Nico, unos cuantos jounin, Umi y Dia.

La pobre pelinegra de ojos carmín estaba respirando algo agitada, sudando y con las manos sobre la cabeza como si algo no anduviera bien en la mujer mayor

-Uh, Sensei, ¿Está bien?

Nico puso sus manos sobre su cama pero su mirada era a las mantas blancas de su cama, era como si la propia jounin le imploraba que no hiciera nada al respecto

-Si ella no lo sabe, entonces dejarla estar así-Ahora miró a su vieja alumna ahora con uno de sus habituales sonrisas y esa alegría con la que se caracterizaba

-Bueno, la gran Nico Nii está recuperada y no quiere preocupar a su Maki-chan

Dia entendía completamente esa petición a lo cual decidió despedirse e irse como una especie de ráfaga negra que iba de en casa en casa haciendo que la pelinegra decidiera ir a la cama mientras pensaba en Maki como en la seguridad de ella y sus respectivas familias, no tenía sentido que ella lo supiera.

A veces se pasaba de cabezotas cuando involucraba las cosas raras en las cosas serias, en sí era molesto pero Nico le exigiría a su interlocutor que ellos jamás lo entenderían si es que lo tenía. De todas, ya se ha acabado ese sufrimiento que la carcomía en un largo sueño durante días atrás aunque el sueño le causaba una ligera flojera, la jounin loli decidió dormir de nuevo para volver a tener las mismas fuerzas.

De pronto abrió los ojos cuando de pronto se encontró en un lugar oscuro en donde caían muchas gotas hasta encontrarse en una especie de desaguadero solo que no había ningún olor desagradable era un lugar muy oscuro pero visualizado por ese lago brillante, caían gotas en todos lados y la jounin se puso a caminar por todo este camino, en menos de nada comenzaba a temblar debido a que hacía frío.

¿Qué era ese sitio? ¿Por qué estaba en un sitio así? La loli jounin decidió seguir su camino mientras miraba hacia todos lados pero no había nadie, sólo estaba ese lago y ese goteo incesante hasta que se encontró con una silueta de una persona a lo que la ojicarmín decidió correr hacia esa figura donde encontró a una mujer alta con la cabeza gacha y temblando en junta a unos sollozos

-¡Maki-chan!- Una vez más corrió hacia la médico, en efecto era la pelirroja que seguía ahí llorando parada- ¿Maki-chan? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Escuchó un desgarrador sollozo mientras la pobre medico trataba de usar su brazo para tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas como una niña pequeña pero sin voltearse de su sitio como viera algo, eso comenzaba a preocupar a la jounin

-¿Estás llorando?- La pobre medico siguió rompiendo en llanto haciendo que la pobre loli se acercara a ella con tal de consolarla- Maki-chan, ¿Por qué…?- Quedó de piedra al ver lo que estaba pasando, en verdad no podía creerlo y de pronto miró su mano derecha

-Nico-chan…-Decía la pobre pelirroja entre sus lloros junto a una voz destruida a lo que Nico también sentía ese agujero horrible como cuando te arrebatan todo e incluso a lo amas, Maki de pronto cayó de rodillas mientras su llanto era desgarrador a cada momento y en menos de nada el lugar cambió a un lugar, era un lugar con campo en él donde habían lapidas tipo diamante y nombres escritos en ella y ahora llovía bastante fuerte.

Maki seguía llorando y como siempre repetía incesantemente el nombre de la mujer que amó mientras Nico estaba ahora con una mirada destrozada y perdida mientras la lluvia incesante la mojaba hasta todo su cuerpo, esa lapida era de color rosa como su color favorito mientras un nombre en kanji estaba inscrito en kanji, esa fue la parte que la mataba por dentro.

**矢**

**澤**

**に**

**こ**

(Insertar la música triste de Bardock o en su defecto la pista Athena´s Death)

Muerta, en una tumba bajo tierra y en una lápida vieja y sucia… Muerta en acción o posiblemente asesinada a manos de Raíz… Tal como decían los rumores Danzo Shimura nunca olvidaba ni perdonaba a los que consideraba un estorbo para sus planes usando como excusa el bien de la aldea, ahora Maki como su familia estaban solos y lo peor ellos podrían reunirse con ella pero en el infierno, lugar que Danzo aseguraba a aquellas escorias innecesarias de vivir en lo que él creía en su utopía.

La loli vio que su mano derecha ahora estaba desapareciendo y más con una frase que la destrozaba por dentro junto a su mente decidió bajar la mirada y entrar en un llanto silencioso mientras contemplaba ahora al maldito anciano sonriendo acariciando de manera algo sádica los cabellos de la pelirroja como si la consolarla o quizás era para dos cosas, matarla o usarla para ciertos usos prácticos (Ustedes me entienden).

En verdad lo sentía, realmente había fallado como ninja, hermana mayor, novia… En todo y ahora estaba viendo como ninjas como Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade hasta el ese "Maldito asesino" de cabello rubio, todos los shinobis caminaban ignorando su muerte, tal como se temía ahora etiquetada como suicidio o muerte de asunto pasional o pelea intrafamiliar, asuntos tan poca cosa en el mundo ninja.

Lo sentía mucho, aunque en el pasado se dijo a sí misma que nunca la haría tan infeliz y que nunca la haría llorar… Y ahora… Era un espejismo, una ilusión como anhelo en esta vida de sombras, sangre y muerte en eso se resumían los bemoles, lo sentía mucho.

De pronto abrió sus ojos para ver su mismo cuarto con sus cosas y su misma cama, todo esto era un sueño pero uno muy cruel y uno muy triste, el peor de su vida. Se alteró y se molestó poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza, ese sueño, esa ignorancia de la aldea, Danzo acariciando a Maki… ¿Qué demonios era todo esto? Estaba llorando y probablemente habría hablado entre sueños pero ese sueño era… Bastante intrigante y quizás… Realista.

De pronto sintió unos sonidos que venían de la cocina y más cuando vio una bandana roja al lado de la suya que irónicamente estaba cerca de una foto donde ambas, Maki y ella eran genin y fue donde su romance se dio, de hecho al verla detenidamente era evidente que no era suya, ¿De quién era?. Pero temía que fuese Danzo o alguno de sus hombres por lo cual alistó su katana levantándose levemente, estaba con su suéter y sudadera negra arremangada, sus ropas comunes de jounin aunque también quería agua, para tomar y para bañarse ya que durmió por días enteros y sin bañarse posiblemente oliendo a mono.

La pelinegra caminó poco a poco llegando a la cocina donde se escondió para desenvainar su katana esperando algún movimiento a lo cual en silencio preparó su ninjato para dar muerte a algún ANBU de raíz hasta que salió a la cocina donde una vez más quedó en blanco cuando vio a dos figuras de color rojo, una pequeña pelirroja de coletas con los ojos verdes parecidos a los de Dia y la médico que ella amaba.

Fue ahí donde el momento se quedó en silencio hasta que de pronto la pequeña pelirroja de coletas empezó a llorar mientras se acercaba a la jounin, de hecho ella era su alumna

-¿Ruby…?

-Nico-sensei…-La mencionada abrazó fuertemente a su maestra la cual quedaba absorta, no tuvo más opción que colocar sus manos sobre el cabello de la pequeña genin que temblaba de llanto mientras Maki también estaba de piedra y ahora la vista de la ojicarmín estaba en los brazos de su amada que llevaba una toalla y unas vendas limpias y ahora volvió a donde estaba la pelirroja que de pronto estaba enfadada.

Con una mirada pidió a Ruby que saliera de la cocina a lo cual la pequeña asintió pero era evidente que no quería separarse de las dos mujeres que eran unas dos madres para ella, decidió ir a un pasillo cercano para acercarse y quizás escuchar lo que tenían que decirse entre ellas, no era nada bonito lo que saldría, era una pelea como de una pareja casada.

Maki había esperado ver a su jounin y solo quería hacer algo: Quizás abrazar y besar a esa loli pero en estos momentos quería golpear a esa estúpida enana.

-Maki-chan ¿Cómo estás? -Dijo Nico al ver a su pelirroja favorita sin embargo esta no le respondió y en vez de eso la agarro de la muñeca y la arrastro fuera de la cocina mientras tanto Ruby se apartó para no ser vista, ahora la discusión se haría en el cuarto de la pelinegra, típica pelea de pareja casada

-¡Eh! ¿A dónde me llevas Maki-chan? -Decía la pelinegra pero sin oponer resistencia Maki la llevó a su cuarto y miró a todos lados percatándose de que el apartamento como la manzana donde residían estarán lejos de miradas ajenas más si se trataran de los hombres de Danzo.

-¿Por qué me jalas de esa manera? Sé que no nos hemos visto durante mucho tiempo pero no es excusa para arrastrar a Nico. Estoy algo lastimada ¿Sabes? -Dijo con arrogancia.

La pelirroja no aguanto más, necesitaba liberar la tensión que había estado sintiendo desde que supo la noticia. Fue entonces que Nico recibió una bofetada en el rostro causando que esta perdiese el equilibrio y terminase en el suelo

-¿Saberlo? ¡Claro que lo sé, idiota! -Gritó contestando a su pregunta anterior.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó confundida mientras veía en su mano sangre que por alguna razón caía levemente de su frente la cual estaba vendada pero de pronto un punto rojo impregnaba en ella

-¡¿Eres estúpida o qué?!¡¿Acaso te quieres morir?! -Gritaba desesperada

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Preguntó intentando incorporarse.

-¿También perdiste la memoria, idiota? -Seguido de eso lo volvió a abofetear, logrando que cayese de nuevo mientras tanto Ruby arrodillada estaba tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con sus manos, al menos de manera exitosa podía contener su voz

\- ¡Ya basta!-Gritó Gintoki parándose y empujando a la médico hacia una de las paredes del aposento donde se encontraban.

\- ¡El Vigilante Nocturno y sus raíces! -Dijo Maki casi como un murmullo. En ese instante la pelinegra la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Dándose cuenta de lo hablaba su pelirroja, era otro nombre clave para denominar a Danzo y a sus huestes

-Ah… Eso te enteraste-Dijo rascándose la nuca

-¡Claro que me entere! ¡¿Cómo has podido hacer algo tan estúpido?! ¡¿Qué demonios tenías en la cab…-No pudo continuar pues Nico con la frente manchada en rojo la había tomado de la nuca para besarla. El beso fue largo y entregado.

Maki pudo sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre fluyente de su frente, se tapó las manos con su boca al ver la venda manchada de rojo, la destapó y en menos de nada su mirada era como aquellas que hacen en una película de terror. La pobre loli tenía la herida en su frente formando una extraña Y aparte de que le causaba una pequeña hemorragia, y lo peor fue hecha con un arma blanca, la pobre medico sintió como sus saladas le traicionaban contemplando esa herida horrible.

Decidió usar su chakra para frenar la pérdida de sangre sobre la frente de su loli la cual mantenía cerrado el ojo derecho debido a su herida. Hacía mucho que ambas no se veían y aunque ninguna de las dos lo admitiera habían extrañado la presencia de la otra.

-Yo también te extrañe Maki-chan-Dijo una vez pudo recuperar algo de aire.

-Idiota- Espetó la medico la cual tenía la voz ahogada, quería verla de nuevo con vida pero no se esperaba que Danzo la traería de vuelta y de esa manera… Definitivamente ese hombre era la maldad encarnada

-Sabes, nunca pensé que extrañaría el color rojo ni mucho menos tus ojos-Dijo la pelinegra riéndose entre dientes. La otra no dijo nada pero un sutil rubor apareció por sus mejillas.

-¡Oh! ¿Maki-chan, estas avergonzada? ¿Tanto extrañaste a Nico?

-¡Cállate, idiota! ¿Quieres qué te golpee de nuevo? –Amenaza a simple vista pero en realidad eran que sí, ella la extrañaba como también sus amigas y su familia más algunos compañeros de trabajo

-No, no. Ya entendí que Maki-chan se preocupa mucho por Nico Nii ¿No es así? -Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Y fue en ese instante en que Maki se dio cuenta que todo lo que había estado haciendo lo había hecho precisamente por eso: estaba preocupado por su Nico-chan. Lo que había sentido cuando se enteró de su aparente muerte e incluso la investigación que mando a hacer a Yamato sobre el incidente entorno a la persecución de Orochimaru como de Kabuto y del ataque sorpresa de Danzo y sus hombres de los cuales no sacó nada, había sido que por eso se preocupaba, no quería que nada le pasase y sobretodo entendió que la quería.

Y aparte esa horrible herida en su frente y para colmo había oído de que su jounin, su amada loli, su pequeña sonrisa había sido terriblemente apuñalada en repetidas ocasiones… No entendía como ella con esas heridas de arma blanca pudiera sobrevivir así como así.

-¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? -Preguntaba Nico después de observar a la mirar al suelo durante un largo rato.

-Te quiero-Respondió en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? -Preguntó aunque había escuchado lo suficientemente bien, no era un secreto era una tsundere a rabiar pero servía a la pelinegra para jugar con esa parte

-Nada olvídalo…-Se excusó, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y en menos de nada rompió a llorar abrazando muy fuerte a su pequeña jounin la cual correspondió ese pequeño gesto

-Está bien, pero antes…-Dijo la azabache y acto seguido le dio un beso en la frente. Maki solo cerró los ojos. Nico se aproximó a su oído y pronuncio las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho y una vez más la pobre medico rompió a llorar mientras se aferraba a su amor.

Ruby estaba contenta de que al menos su sensei y la doctora pudieran arreglarse mientras que en un pasillo lejano cerca de la ventana estaban dos ANBU, de hecho eran dos mujeres una pelo negro largo como liso mientras otra era alta de composición algo musculosa y de cabello azul recogida con cola de caballo con la máscara de la cara de un delfín.

La mujer de cabello negro estaba en los brazos de la peliazul temblando mientras apretaba sus brazos y fue donde la ANBU delfín abrazó a su compañera de armas, era común que diera ese tipo de gesto cuando algo salía mal, era como una forma de dar consuelo a quienes se entristecían, decía entre susurros que dejara de llorar… No se preocupen, no eran hombres de Raíz, sólo eran Dia y Kanan, dos personas conocidas en la vida de la jounin.

La situación ahora estaba por buen camino… Por ahora…


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente

Maki y Ruby decidieron visitar a Nico que estaba durmiendo plácidamente hasta que la jounin se despertó con tal de irse a bañar pero una vez más se encontró con la médico que le alistó su bata de baño junto a una toalla, la médico sonreía mientras veía a su loli con el cabello largo pero desordenado como pareciendo a una cavernícola

-Nico-chan, lo siento… ¿Te he despertado?

-¿Huh? Eh, no- Respondió riendo un poco bajito, la médico un poco sonrojada sonrió levemente mientras miraba de reojo a su jounin

-Estaba aquí antes pero dormías tan profundamente, así que salí un rato con Ruby

-¿Qué? ¿Y no me has despertado?- Tenía un pequeño puchero de enfado junto a una pequeña vena roja en su cabeza mientras la pobre medico se rascaba la nuca en señal de una disculpa, luego de unos segundos sacó lo que podría ser una caja envuelta en un pañuelo hasta mostrar una caja negra tipo bandeja, miraba de reojo la apariencia física de la loli hecha un desastre por el coma en el que estuvo.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que no comes nada así que ten esto…- En eso destapó una bandeja mostrando una manzana endulzada mientras la pelinegra estaba hechizada, quizás porque la fruta hacía juego con el hermoso cabello de su doctora o porque no podía resistirse a su más grande pasión que eran los dulces

-Una manzana, ¿Quieres una?

La idol con ojos brillosos probó bocado hasta devorarse todo el bento y quedar satisfecha, ahora era el momento de la verdad para interrogar a Maki sobre como supo de su condición y de su ubicación, aparte de Danzo el terror radicaba en tres figuras femeninas; una con fama de ser una retrasada mental adicta al pan, una con fama con acosadora sexual y otra con fama de gata con autismo.

-Maki-chan…

-¿Sí?

-¿Quién te lo ha contado? ¿Honoka?

-No…

-¿Nozomi?

-Tampoco

-¿Rin?

-Menos

-¿Y entonces?

-Fue…

FLASHBACK

Naruto, Konohamaru, Udoh y Moegi estaban corriendo hacia la casa de los Yazawa, en ella vivían los pequeños tres hermanitos, dos niñas y un varoncito. Cocoro, Cocoa y Cotaro eran no solo amigos del chico rubio sino también eran sus fans y tomaban al rubio como su inspiración para ser unos ninjas poderosos.

De hecho la madre de los pequeños era vecina del jinchuuriki, de hecho desde que el rubio comenzó a hospedarse solo en su apartamento siempre le enviaba la comida hecha o dejaba a sus tres hijos al cuidado de los pequeños, Nico resentida por la muerte de su padre tenía cierta inconformidad por el trato a ese "Maldito asesino" hasta incluso no entendía como él estaba dando de qué hablar en la aldea a pesar de que era el huésped del Kyuubi.

Pero eso no importaba ni en lo más minimo a Naruto ya que se enfocaba en hacerse más fuerte como en superar a Sasuke y obtener el corazón de Sakura, patear traseros de malvados si se lo proponía y todo para lograr ser algún día ser el Hokage, ser respetado y amado por todos… Deseo que podría cumplirse en muchos pero muchos años.

Yendo al tema Naruto estaba yendo a preguntar por Cocoro cuando de pronto vio que la mujer de cabello negro llevaba entre sus manos algunas vendas manchadas de negro y rojo, probablemente eran las heridas crueles que tuvo la loli en aquel incidente armado. Cocoa y Cotaro estaban dentro de sus casas mientras Nozomi se encargaba de cuidarlos, el equipo 23 compuesto por Yoshiko, Ruby y Hanamaru estaba afuera vigilando por si había un ataque hacia su sensei.

-¿Yoshiko-chan podrías ir a comprar más vendas? Nicochi necesita más-Dijo la pelimorada a la joven de cabello azul oscuro que se encontraba sentada en la acera, vestida con ropas negras mezcladas con un estilo gótico, ella era una alumna conocida de Nico y su alias era el ángel caído de Konoha.

—No es Yoshiko, es Yohane-Respondió la datenshi mientras alistaba su billetera y sus implementos ninja, Yohane era su nombre como ángel caído

-Está bien-Dijo la pelimorada de senos grandes sin ánimos de discutir— ¿Yohane-san podrías ir a comprar más vendas?

-Vuelvo enseguida Nozomi-sama, dile a mis little demon que no se tomen mi leche de fresa- Dijo la kunoichi oscura dirigiéndose a la salida pero antes de salir, lanzo un pequeño peluche amarillo con cuernos al pequeño Cotaro que lo tomó al instante.

-Espero que Nicochi se recupere pronto no puedo soportar más esta situación-Dijo Nozomi después de ordenar a los tres hermanitos que fueran a jugar con Konohamaru y los otros

-Espero que Nico-sensei se recupere pronto no puedo soportar tener que ir a comprar vendas todas las semanas- Murmuraba entre dientes Ruby mientras Hanamaru apretaba su mano en señal de confianza como consuelo. Mientras tanto Yoshiko sujetaba una bolsa con vendas y su sombrilla con la otra mano.

-Eh, Yohane-san- Decía Naruto que estaba bastante preocupado y aparte encontrándose de casualidad con la datenshi y su equipo mientras los hermanitos estaban camino a un parque cercano de su manzana en junta con el equipo Konohamaru

-Por un momento pensé que eras Niichan- dattebayo

-¡Fuera de aquí maldito asesino!- En eso Ruby irrumpió mientras lanzó una shuriken al rubio el cual esquivó el proyectil que se clavó en el suelo, Hanamaru estaba a su lado teniéndola del brazo con tal de impedir que la pelirroja cometiera una locura pero ésta con sus tiernos ojos verdes encaraba al pobre Jinchuuriki, Yoshiko por su parte decidió ir de una vez para conseguir vendas limpias

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar junto con tus amos como el sucio perro que eres?

Naruto con firmeza soportaba ese tipo de insultos pero no esperaba que alguien como Ruby lo tratara así

-Sólo vine aquí para preguntar qué está pasando, noto que hasta los pequeños Yazawa están bastante tristes como desanimados- En eso la señora Yazawa venía algo apresurada llevando entre sus manos más vendas pero blancas y enseguida estaba Yoshiko, ambas estaban apresuradas como si una tragedia hiciera acto de presencia en aquella casa.

-Señora Yazawa…- El muchacho se acercó de una manera comprensiva para saber el dolor de la mujer mayor la cual miraba con tristeza a su buen vecino- ¿Qué es eso que lleva aquí?

-Naruto-san, bueno, esto es…

-¡Esto no te incumbe maldito asesino!- Gritó Ruby con rabia, era capaz de intentar matar al causante de la desgracia que marcó la vida de la pobre Nico como de otras familias pero ahora Nozomi tranquilizó a la pequeña pelirroja y ahora se dirigía con algo de tristeza hacia el chico ojiazul

-De hecho Naruto-kun, son vendas

-¿Vendas?

-Sí, son para Nicochi…- De pronto la pobre Nozomi empezó a tener ojos llorosos haciendo que el pobre rubio se llevara una pésima impresión a través de esa mirada

-¿Acaso algo le pasó a Nico-chan?

-Ella… Estuvo a punto de morir-Dijo la pobre pechos grandes mientras sus ojos se humedecían recordando todo lo sucedido, ella se había lastimado pero no tanto como su amiga y aunque no lo admitiera se preocupaba mucho por su "Nicochi"

-¡Ella es una heroína-zura!- Dijo Hanamaru mientras tranquilizaba a su amiga Ruby- Nico sensei trató de perseguir a Orochimaru pero fue herida por unos sujetos malos

-¿Qué hizo Nico-chan para que le hicieran eso-dattebayo?- Preguntó Naruto con algo de curiosidad mientras la datenshi decidió tomar la palabra

-Nico-sama encontró a Orochimaru pero al parecer Kabuto y sus hombres la atacaron

-Así que no te burles de ella, Naruto-kun- Decía Cocoro la cual se acercó con intentar aclarar de manera muy valiente hacia el rubio el cual quedó sorprendido mientras a la distancia estaba una joven castaña de pelo corto de ojos verdes estaba observando todo.

Tsubasa estaba sorprendida, claro que sabía quién era Orochimaru, un shinobi del más alto nivel, creador de la Aldea del Sonido, creador de muchos experimentos humanos y un hombre que mandaba bajo sus leyes, uno de los tres Sannin. Entonces recordó un informe de los altos mandos que le había llegado a su persona hace unas semanas anunciando la supuesta muerte de Nico y Umi, sin embargo ella como sus nakamas u otros jounin no sabían cómo había ocurrido. No podía creer que la loli jounin peleo con uno de los tres Sannin y lo que es más increíble, supuestamente lo capturó… Su admiración por Nico creció más aquel día.

El rubio por su parte junto con el equipo Konohamaru decidieron darle algo de dinero para la mujer en caso de que algo iría mal en cuánto a economía se refería e incluso le recomendó que pudiera ser curada por Tsunade o Shizune pero conociendo a Nico era bastante orgullosa para aceptar ayuda de la supuesta persona que se llevó a su padre y arruinó a muchas familias, la señora Yazawa no tenía resentimiento del joven por no decir que le guardaba un buen afecto.

El ser un Jinchuuriki no era su culpa ni tampoco el que lo hayan marginado de esa manera pero aún así el chico demostraba tener un gran corazón de oro como ninja o como persona pero era una gran persona, no dudó en aceptar el apoyo incondicional del ojiazul y sus amigos, como agradecimiento le dio un bento especial que hizo para el joven genin el cual enérgicamente agradeció y decidió ir a jugar a los ninjas con los pequeños peri hasta la tarde ya que tenía que cuidarlos aunque en la despedida Ruby lo amenazó de que si volviera lo iba a matar, quizás le dolían por dentro pero Naruto sabía encarar e ignorar esos crueles términos.

De regreso al hospital, Tsubasa se encontraba más tranquila de lo usual, ni siquiera había intentado hablar con Honoka o con su alumna Chika. Esto último causo mucha sorpresa y preocupación a todos. Anju que estaba visitando a Umi, la jounin pelinaranja en especial sentía que algo no andaba bien con Tsubasa.

-¿Tsubasa-chan, te encuentras bien?-Pregunto la pelinaranja, acercándose a la castaña que parecía tener la mirada perdida

La castaña asintió sin dejar de ver a la nada

Además de pensar en Nico también pensaba en su familia, en sus alumnas sobretodo en Nozomi o la reacción reacia de Ruby hacia Naruto, en la preocupación que pudo ver en los ojos de Nozomi o Hanamaru al hablar de la loli. Tal vez debería visitarla se había cuestionado muchas veces, después de todo ella la había ayudado innumerables de ocasiones pero subestimaba demasiado a la pelinegra ya en técnicamente era superior en cuánto experiencia y batallas se refería. Intentaba buscar una buena excusa para ir pero las voces de angustia como el acto noble de Naruto se, aparte del pequeño vocería lo impedían

-Cállense, estoy intentando pensar-Gritó Tsubasa.

-¿Eh? –Contestaron todos los asistentes, mientras Tsubasa víctima de la angustia y del arrepentimiento se levantó dispuesta a salir en busca de un lugar más tranquilo cuando una mano la detuvo.

-¿Tsubasa-chan te pasa algo?-Preguntó de nuevo la "Princesa de A-Rise"

Tsubasa no tuvo más opción que rendirse y sabiendo que Anju como Erena no pararían hasta ayudarla le respondió no sin antes suspirar

-Hoy iba a la Tienda Homura…

-Así que era eso-Dijo Erena interrumpiendo a su amiga-Tsu se enamoró de Honoka -Gritaba alegremente

-Eren-san, no creo que Tsubasa quiera decirnos eso-Menciono Anju la cual se veía divertida, no era un pequeño secreto que la castaña de frente ancha solía andar de telenovela con Honoka, otra jounin de Konoha, sucesora de una conocida tienda de pasteles de la aldea y también líder del equipo 20 representado por Chika, You y Riko.

-Erena tiene razón, Anju- La castaña se reía tontamente mientras estaba sonrojada y algo nerviosa- Pero me topé con la familia Yazawa, según he oído que Nico-san fue herida muy grave pero negó alguna ayuda médica del hospital y hasta rechazó a Lady Tsunade

-Ah ¿Entonces qué es Tsubasa-chan?

La ojiverde tenía una cara algo tenue en pensando en lo presenciado ante sus ojos como en el acto noble del que en algún tiempo fue odiado por la aldea y en menos de nada, poco a poco se daba de que hablar

-¿Recuerdan que hace unas semanas llego un informe sobre la supuesta captura de Orochimaru como de Kabuto? -Preguntó Tsubasa a las dos oficiales.

-Kabuto, Kabuto… ¿Por qué me suena familiar ese nombre? ¿Acaso es Koji Kabuto de Mazinger Z? - Se preguntaba Anju mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Se refiere a la mano derecha de Orochimaru, supuestamente participó en los exámenes como un infiltrado junto con matones de la Aldea de la Hierba y del Sonido, supuestamente fue capturado hace poco, nadie sabe cómo. No nos dejaron interferir. El caso quedo a cargo de los altos mandos. -Respondió Erena con pesadez

-Ah ese, sí lo recuerdo-Expreso la ojipurpura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver los Yazawa con ese tipo? -Preguntó intrigada la pelimorada.

-Pues resultaba que fue…- La pobre castaña apretó los dientes mientras miraba con tristeza al suelo- Resulta que Nico-san encontró a uno a ambos, tuvo pelea con ellos pero después hubo una supuesta emboscada por Ninjas del Sonido donde ella como Umi fueron gravemente heridas- Eso ultimo lo dijo como si fuera a llorar, quizás de arrepentimiento pero también de respeto hacia la jounin loli.

Ambas oficiales quedaron estupefactas mientras que a la distancia cierta doctora estaba en estado de shock, en estado de piedra al escuchar que su Nico-chan dio una pelea con uno de los tres Sannin pero eso era una fachada, como siempre Danzo manipulando a un sector influyente de Konoha cuando en realidad fueron Raíz, por informes de Yamato había una reunión aquella noche con Orochimaru pero tanto el psicópata como el vendado sabían que les pisaban los talones decidieron dejar a cargo hombres de Raíz y al final esa emboscada en conjunto con los ninjas del Sonido.

-Debes estar bromeando-Dijo algo nerviosa Maki mientras sus plantillas se le cayeron de sus brazos, estaba temblando de miedo, el confrontar sea a Orochimaru o a Danzo equivalía a una gran pena de muerte, nunca se podía vivir para contarlo mientras las demás tres jounin estaban absortas pero tuvieron que dar explicaciones

-Sí, sino ella tendría que estar muerta-Menciono Erena.

-Bueno eso fue lo que pudo pasar, tanto su equipo como su familia se veían muy tristes-Respondió la castaña en tono neutral.

La medico pelirroja palideció, sus gafas cayeron y se rompieron, pero nadie a excepción de las tres jounin no se daba cuenta. Erena miraba con comprensión a Tsubasa además el equipo A-Rise sentía tristeza por la médico, sabían que la tsundere gustaba de andar con la jounin loli.

-Es verdad-Continuo la castaña- Toujou-san lo dijo al parecer casi se muere pero ahora está recuperándose.

-¡¿Qué?! –La pelirroja exclamó mientras una sonrisa torcida se le dibujó en su rostro- ¿Nico-chan no murió?

-No, yo dije que eso pudo pasar, pero no pasó… En verdad Yazawa-san fue muy valiente lo mismo que Umi, de hecho me sorprende más Nico-san que rechazó cualquier intento de Lady Tsunade para auxiliara hasta de todo miembro médico de la aldea y luego pudiera…

La medico estaba confundida, se volteo para decirle algo a una enfermera cercana, y en cuestión de segundos se había retirado, solo quedaron sus plantillas caídas al suelo como sus gafas hechas pedazos dejando en silencio a las tres jounins.

-Maldito Danzo, maldito hijo de puta ¿Cómo puede hacerle esto a mi Nico-chan? -Refunfuñaba Maki entre dientes mientras corría desesperadamente hacia la casa Yazawa cuando se topó de repente con Naruto y Rin que iban al Ichiraku, ahí fue que el rubio dijo acerca de Nico, sus graves heridas y lo de Orochimaru, lo mismo con el equipo Konohamaru que compraron unas manzanas acarameladas para la jounin.

No pudo evitar sentir una sensación de vacío cuando Tsunade pronosticó dijo que Nico debido a sus graves heridas estaría muerta, se sintió mareada no podía mantenerse en pie pero la sensación de alivio al comprender que todo fue una especie de broma de la Yondaime fue indescriptible. Nico Yazawa, jounin de 27 años seguía viva convaleciente y lastimada pero a fin de cuentas viva y aparte había dado problemas a alguien como Danzo Shimura.

Ahora comprendía porque no la había visto ni en los patrullajes por la aldea y siendo ella demasiado ocupada de manera ardua en el hospital como en la oficina para buscar o llamar a su loli se había quedado sin saber de ella en muchas semanas.

-Está recuperándose- dijo repitiendo las palabras dichas por la castaño. –Espera-Se dijo—Casi se muere-Repetía las palabras de Sougo

-Danzo Shimura, el vigilante nocturno, líder de Raíz, co-fundador de los cazadores especiales, amigo íntimo de Sarutobi-sama. Ninja del más alto nivel-Recordaba lo escrito en el informe mientras una fuerza ahogaba su voz como su cuerpo

-Si ese tipo no sólo hubiese matado a Nico-chan…-Pensaba en su suegra como en los tres hermanitos, Yoshiko y las dos miembros del equipo 23, en Dia, en Nozomi como las demás musas como en aquella vez que obligada tuvo sexo con aquel sujeto y ese monstruoso brazo derecho con hombros

-Ese tipo…-Dijo apretando sus puños mientras imaginaba a todas sus personas amadas en un charco de sangre mientras la aldea seguía caminando como si nada… No cabía duda de que Danzo era un ser lo bastante cruel e indolente con tal de lograr sus viles propósitos y ese horrible brazo de por medio… En verdad tener sexo con ese viejo horrible y asqueroso fue lo peor, al menos agradecía que ese bastardo se puso protección pero aun así tuvo que hacerle sexo oral… Un asco total.

(Nota: Imaginar a Maki siendo profanada por un Danzo desnudo… ¿Es peor que tener sexo con tipos gordos y feos)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Nico estaba con la cabeza gacha, en verdad no se esperaba que Tsubasa pudiera abrir la boca o que Naruto la pudiera ayudar aunque sea de manera económica a su familia. En el caso de Tsubasa al menos la castaña era honesta y cautelosa no era del tipo relevante o exagerado como Nozomi, Rin o Honoka y en el caso de Naruto sentía que su corazón se encogía más un pequeño sentimiento de culpa, no debió juzgar mal al genin rubio ni tampoco culparlo de sus desgracias.

Miraba detenidamente esas manzanas azucaradas, cuando se recuperara debía agradecerle quizás a una invitación al Ichiraku o darle un bento en agradecimiento… El muchacho se lo merecía y algo en su interior le decía que él traería un cambio a la aldea y en cambio se hablaría del fin de Danzo y su dictadura entre sombras.

-Maki-chan… ¿Es verdad que Naruto hizo esto…?

-Sí tal como lo oíste- Respondió la doctora con una leve sonrisa, de hecho también maravillada desde que atendió al joven que vino herido luego de aquella pelea contra Gaara y el Ichibi no Shukaku, de hecho no creía que el poder del Kyuubi era capaz de darle una especie de inmunidad

-Hablé anoche con Umi y me contó todo, hasta de la emboscada- Nico apretó un poco la cama, su amiga peliazul como ella fueron gravemente heridas y próximas a morirse pero fueron salvadas supuestamente por un cuerpo médico de Konoha aunque Nico negó esa ayuda por temor ante alguna escaramuza realizada por ese anciano miserable, desde entonces Yoshiko usó su magia para curarla, no del todo pero la datenshi se esforzó mucho en lograrlo y mucho.

La pelinegra estaba pensativa como conmovida desde el acto de su kouhai, el esfuerzo de su alumna en curarla, el apoyo de Naruto… Todo eso la conmovía…

-Me dijo que no me lo habías contado porque no querías preocuparme y de protegerme de ese horrible hombre- Su cara denotaba su tristeza y preocupación, ella se sentía culpable por no hacer nada- Pero no he tenido en cuenta cómo te sientes y me auto-invitado, lo siento.

La doctora en cuestión de segundos se volteó para ir directo a la cocina mientras tanto Ruby como Hanamaru esperaban sus órdenes, la doctora se dirigió a su amada mientras decía

-Espera un momento, por favor. Iré por un cuchillo

La pelirroja iba a la cocina mientras las dos menores se encargaban de la cocina, Yoshiko posiblemente estaba afuera vigilando por si venía alguien a atacar y Dia en su labor como cazadora Anbu miraba si había alguien rondando por la manzana donde vivía su sensei, posiblemente Raíz haría de las suyas enviando sus hombres a investigar.

Cuando la pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina fue donde la jounin ojicarmín recordó ese sueño, Maki llorando frente a su tumba, esa lluvia horrible, Danzo consolando a la doctora de manera muy sádica hasta algo… No quería perder su vida ni a Maki ni mucho menos a sus alumnas como amigas, el vigilante nocturno y el demonio de la avaricia haría todo lo posible con tal de quitársela del camino, el silencio era la mejor opción.

La mujer loli se paró aunque le costaba un poco caminar, más bien llegando a cojear a lo cual caminando de esa manera se dirigió a la cocina sintiendo como una presencia maligna trataba de arrebatarle a su amada tsundere de su lado, en menos de nada apartó a sus dos alumnas con tal de encontrar a su amada la cual se dirigió hacia ella ya que no se había recuperado del todo

-¡Nico-chan!- Se alteró- Todavía estás débil para moverte

La pobre loli en menos de nada comenzó a respirar un poco agitado como si estuviese cansada pero miraba desesperadamente a todos lados, Danzo era una pesadilla del cual no se podía escapar ni de la manera más fácil aunque en ningún momento no hacía acto de presencia

-Soy yo la que no tuvo en cuenta cómo te sientes- Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos- Si yo fuera tú… Yo… Yo estaría muy, muy triste- De pronto sentía como sus ojos se inundaban hasta que de pronto se lanzó para abrazarla, la pelirroja quedó en pausa mientras un pequeño temblor se sentía en su hombro izquierdo, sin titubear envolvió la espalda de su jounin contra su cuerpo.

Aunque no lo quería hacer… Ella estaba cumpliendo su deber como Jounin pero las circunstancias le jugaron una mala pasada y como ella misma lo dijo, lo sentía mucho, no quería afectar demasiado a la médico, casi un mes sin saber nada de su amor al menos albergando esperanzas de volverla a ver pero ese hombre con cicatriz de cruz en el mentón le quitó varias de ellas, seguía viva pero algunas ilusiones le fueron arrebatadas por medio de certeras apuñaladas que casi le arrebatan la vida.

El peor error que cometió con su amada pelirroja fue dejarla sola, no era la primera vez que rompió esa promesa desde aquella vez en los exámenes chuunin donde la pequeña pelinegra le salvó su vida mientras recibía pinchazos de agujas senboi, duró varios días donde Maki se encargó de curarla como en protegerla junto a Eli.

Nunca herirla de ninguna forma nunca más pero… ¿Hasta cuándo? Ahora ya tenía indicios de fuertes apuñaladas y posiblemente estaba muerta en vida pero no quería estarlo, quería aferrarse a Maki no porque la salvara o la protegiera, ella fue desde un pasado su motivo para ser más fuerte de hecho fue el motivo para ascender a jounin para que ella le diera aceptación o para sus padres pues una familia acomodada posiblemente no tendría entre los suyos a una simple genin, intentó siendo una chuunin y ahora era una jounin donde le dieron el sí.

La pelirroja por otro lado sentía que se destrozaba ya que el tacto era diferente a cómo era en el pasado, su espalda era suave y lisa junto a su pequeña estatura y ahora como abrazar una pieza de carne mal tajada, tenía muchas heridas que literalmente tiraban a cicatrices y para colmo presentía lo peor en cuanto futuro a su jounin.

Las dos alumnas decidieron dejar a las dos adultas a solas, la pobre Ruby se sentía triste por su sensei de hecho Nico para la genin de cabellos rojos era como su madre y su ejemplo a seguir lo mismo que para Yoshiko y Hanamaru, aunque la primera la veía como un ser superior más de que ser una simple genin.

Ambas también estaban preocupadas por la salud de su sensei sobretodo Ruby, Yoshiko como Hanamaru se desesperaban con tal de salvarle la vida sobretodo la datenshi luego de que Tsunade dictaminara que la loli estaba próxima a morir en unos días pero la peliazul hizo todo lo posible para darle vuelta al asunto y lo logró pero se sentía culpable de que su sensei quedara con esas crueles heridas.

Las tres al menos trataban de esforzarse y mucho todo para ser unas ninjas ejemplares y aplicando las lecciones que les impuso Nico la cual era alguien muy exigente a pesar de su tierna actitud, se pasaba demasiado en tomar muy en serio las cosas pero aun así era una gran jounin, una lástima que no era muy bien tenida en cuenta ni por Tsunade ni por otros jounin de alto nivel pero sus tres queridas alumnas trataban de hacer alzar aunque sea su imagen desde el vamos, solo esperaban que cuando su sensei se recuperara tuviera las mismas fuerzas y volverían a los viejos sobre todo en las misiones en las cuales daban sus mejores ánimos como en agradecimiento a su sensei.


	3. Chapter 3

Finalmente eran horas de la noche y por obvias razones el atardecer era poco a poco salpicado por el purpura nocturno. Las tres genin decidieron ir a sus casas no sin antes agradecer a Maki por lo que hizo por su sensei pero la pelirroja fue quién más agradeció sobre todo a Yoshiko por salvarle la vida a su loli.

Finalmente era los primeros minutos del anochecer cuando Nico con una mirada tierna como infantil incitaba a su médico favorita mientras invitaba con su mano dando suaves palmadas sobre la cama, era evidente que la jounin la extrañó mucho e incluso en un ámbito más íntimo.

La doctora jugaba como siempre con su mechón de cabello pero al no soportar ese puchero de tristeza pues… De pronto mira su reloj en la mano, tenía turno nocturno y no quería faltar a su trabajo pero era inevitable pasar aunque sea un pequeño rato con Nico pero su deber como médico eran más importantes… Estaba en un dilema

-Um, Nico-chan… Creo que debería irme…

-Oh, no tienes por qué ser tímida conmigo- La jounin pelinegra se le acercó con una sonrisa infantil mientras juntaba sus manos y una vez más usaba el maldito puchero tierno- No hay otro sitio donde puedas dormir

La pelirroja suspiró aceptando la propuesta de su amada mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le había pasado, pareciera que ese ataque traicionero de Danzo y sus raíces junto a sus mortales heridas la hicieron como que otra persona o esa herida en forma de Y le afectó el cerebro pero en verdad era diferente.

La loli vio de reojo por la ventana, en menos de nada estaba lloviendo muy fuerte en la aldea por lo cual casi todas las personas tuvieron que entrar de volada sea a sus casas o al primer establecimiento que encontraran, la médico estaba impresionada al ver que la loli dio en el blanco con aquella premisa de las fuertes lluvias aunque eso de adivinar el clima no era un buen fuerte en la loli que digamos.

La jounin ahora sonreía como toda una niña mientras veía con brillantez a su tsundere de cabellos rojos

-Aw, vamos Maki-chan, está lloviendo- Señaló a la ventana la cual estaba siendo salpicada por el cruel clima junto a un cielo bastante negro y unas gotas fuertes que caían como un montón de agujas que cubrían con su brillante humedad los suelos de la aldea.

-En lugar de marcharte es mejor que te quedes a pasar la noche- Guiñó su ojo en un gesto algo coqueto mientras que Maki sonrojada como nunca decidió aceptar esa propuesta, no era la primera vez que se acostaban juntas pero a veces pasar una noche o hasta charlar por unos cinco minutos era como un buen momento de relajarse como liberarse de toda presión o quizás pasar día libre.

La loli aprovechó para sacar de las nubes a la pobre médico, hizo una risa burlona (Una de esas caras que hace Kyoko de Yuru Yuri)

-¿O quizás estás esperando algo de acción esta noche?- Se rió un poquito mientras logró su cometido, la pobre medico se quedó más roja que un tomate y explotó de ira estilo anime agitando los brazos y haciendo un bufido de enfado como si fuese una olla a presión.

-¿Qué dices? ¡No lo entiendo!

-Vamos Maki-chan-Hizo un puchero de lata tristeza, su lado infantil nunca iba a cambiar para nada al menos definía como era la jounin, bajita adorable con esa cara de niña que reflejaba la madurez pero de alguna manera contenía su lado de niña pequeña

-Oh Maki-chan, ni siquiera yo no puedo hacerlo en este estado aunque me gustaría

La médico no tuvo remedio que aceptar a regañadientes en parte también el clima jugaba un papel en ello ya que las fuertes lluvias no paraban ahí afuera o pareciera que desde donde estaba Dios impuso todo esos eventos para que pudieran estar juntas, la pelirroja decidió entrar a su pequeña cama matrimonial no sin antes mostrar un poco de mal carácter

-Ok, ok, ¡De acuerdo!- Le dedicó una mirada de ligero enojo aunque para la jounin era como otra faceta tierna esa mirada- Me quedaré esta noche, ¿Contenta? Me quedaré…- Finalmente se acostó de lado mientras su jounin la abrazaba tiernamente de la cintura posando su cara en la espalda, Nico se reía levemente cuando notaba su olor, ese olor que amaba y extrañaba desde hace un mes.

-Ah…- Ahora la pelirroja se volteó para recibir a su amada entre sus brazos y contra su pecho, la jounin suspiró y decía cuando de pronto escuchaba los latidos de su medico

-Se siente tan bien estando viva

La doctora apretaba a su amada sobre su pecho, extrañaba ese pequeño cuerpo, extrañaba esos mimos y extrañaba a esa sonrisa que la cautivaba cada día

-Sí… Se acerca tanto a la realidad que no parece

La loli ahora se le borró de repente esa sonrisa, podían gozar de la felicidad que tanto anhelaban y disfrutaban pero el propio mundo ninja o la presencia constante de Danzo impedirían eso. Acercó su mano a la mejilla mientras le dedicaba una mirada muy triste, no debió dejarla sola ni debió ser alguien orgullosa ni dejarse llevar por la misión que se le encomendó y mal juzgar a otros como Naruto

-Lo siento, te he preocupado- La pelirroja cerró brevemente los ojos comprendiendo una y otra vez la situación de la jounin, eso de que Danzo fue quién supuestamente mandó la emboscada o posiblemente la hirió esa pequeña hipótesis nunca se le quitaba de la cabeza y aparte la atormentaba demasiado

-De hecho cuando supe como estabas dejé tirado mi trabajo en el hospital y salí corriendo a buscarte por toda la aldea

-¿Qué…?- Era cierto lo que decía Maki de hecho sufrió un regaño fuerte la noche anterior a lo cual se sintió avergonzada pero desde el vamos, no supo nada de Nico desde un mes y obviamente se preocupaba por ella aunque cuando la buscó se le ocurrió la brillante de ir por cada lugar de la aldea para corroborar si estaba he incluso molestó a Sasuke solo para saber dónde estaba su loli.

Hubo un pequeño intercambio de risas pero no duró mucho y recordó cuando habló con Umi, según la peliazul Nico tenía diversas apuñaladas de arma blanca por todo su cuerpo pero el peor riesgo que era algunas heridas no fueron del todo tratadas por la datenshi dado su corta experiencia y su básico conocimiento en ser ninja médico.

"No sabemos que le pueda pasar a Nico-chan, ha estado insconsiente desde las últimas semanas… Ve a verla"

La pelirroja ahora abrazó calurosamente a su amada la cual sonreía con mucha brillantez, radiante y feliz

-Pero de todas formas tú estás muy bien, gracias a Dios

La loli como la tsundere agradecieron enormemente con una sonrisa a cada una, las luces se apagaron y en menos de nada la pelirroja se quitó su bata blanca para colgarla en una silla, ambas chicas comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se tapaban con las sábanas de la cama. Nico rodeaba fuertemente el cuello de Maki mientras ésta sujetaba sus hombros.

Las lenguas realizaban su labor de unirse y bailarse mientras la loli tomaba la mejilla de su doctora, el tacto de la pelirroja rozaba la rodilla y la pierna izquierda de la otra, ese tacto rozando la sudadera negra que usaba la jounin, mientras la seguidilla de besos continuaba la jounin clavaba sus uñas sobre la espalda de la médico que ahora hurgaba con una mano debajo del sueter negro.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que hicieron el amor, un poco de tiempo hacía daño en las dos sobre todo para Maki. Una mano rozaba el trasero de su chica y otra en su pecho derecho, la pelinegra sentía como se estremecía ante ese codiciado tacto de la pelirroja, finalmente Nico estaba a merced de la pelirroja y de esa forma no quería perderla de nuevo, no quería que eso sucediera.

Era lindo ver como Maki se preocupaba por la jounin, eso era muy interesante para la pelinegra de hecho Maki ante sus ojos más que una gran ninja medico era merecedora de tener el título de lsa mujer más linda como más sexy, quizás tenía envidia de su cuerpo pero también estaba bendecida por tener a tan hermosa mujer a su lado como sus oraciones en batalla. No habría persona que le pudiera quitar a Nico el título de la kunoichi más linda de Konoha pero cierta doctora se le concedió ese honor de hacerlo, sólo Maki podía hacerlo ni nadie más… En verdad Nico era jodidamente suertuda.

De pronto Maki sintió como algo daba en su cuerpo como si fuese un animalito que se metía en sus ropas y hacía de las suyas, que astuta era la loli que estaba con sus manos debajo de la camiseta poniendo levemente sus manos sobre sus pechos, eso no se perdonaba así de fácil era hora de despejar de la loli de su prenda en menos de nada la ojivioleta iba a subirle el suéter negro pero la loli decidió pararse lentamente hasta arrodillarse con tal de subir ella misma su prenda.

Era evidente debido a las fuertes heridas que tuvo a lo cual sin dudar decidió tomar sus manos la parte final del suéter negro para subirlo pero de pronto algo paralizó a la loli, unas saladas le traicionaron mientras trataba de apretar y mover esa prenda, la pelirroja se molestó ante eso y posiblemente era de sus berrinches a lo cual de muy mala gana le quitó la camisa pero…

Quedó muda en ese instante cuando vio que en esa prenda había manchas rojas y un olor metálico y su mirada se dio en ese instante cuando… ¿Cómo podía ser? Aquella niña de piel blanca como tierna había dejado de existir y ahora estaba… Es triste que de aquella niña linda haya quedado reducida a cual delincuente con esas marcas, estaba hasta el punto en que la integridad de ese pequeño cuerpo fue destrozado.

Era como un relámpago reducido a una simple brisa, no se lo podía creer, era patético y era cruel de ver… Danzo definitivamente más que la maldad era el mismísimo infierno… En el que alguna vez fue el pequeño pero delicado cuerpo de Nico estaban sobresaliendo dos fuertes cortadas que tiraban a horribles quemaduras hechas por un arma blanca de largo alcance.

La primera herida estaba ubicada en la zona del hombro derecho y la axila, corte diagonal derecha abajo que traspasó el seno derecho, aparte de las pequeñas cicatrices de puñaladas sobre su tórax y cintura sobresalía una cicatriz en el bajo vientre, puñalada fija en plena zona uterina… Maki en un futuro quería con Nico una familia y para eso se necesitaba unos años… Danzo necesitaba destruir una familia y para eso necesitaba menos de un minuto o dos para hacerlo.

Había otra cicatriz en su estómago y tórax, eran dos conformando una pequeña X… Fueron dos puñaladas seguidas de arma blanca pero hecha a mediana distancia… No había posibilidad de que tuviera hijos… La herida en su baja cintura fue un corte de gracia, querían rematarla cuando sucumbía en el suelo…

Luego destapó la venda de la frente de su amada y estaba esa herida en forma de Y, fueron dos cortes al parecer de nuevo arma blanca, el primer corte fue diagonal izquierda abajo fue de largo alcance un golpe inesperado como si la jounin fuera tomada por sorpresa y el segundo corte fue una pequeña cortada diagonal derecha abajo, probablemente esa fue en un forcejeo.

Y el broche de oro era su espalda, una línea o quemada traspasaba toda su espalda por medio de un corte fuerte en dirección diagonal izquierda abajo, comenzando desde la parte posterior del hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo, en el centro de la espalda había una especie de círculo… Fue herida por la punta de una lanza, un asesino ninja empleó una naginata para matarla por atrás u otro intento de golpe de gracia.

Pudo sobrevivir más de dos veces aquella noche pero el precio fue… Aquel lindo cuerpo estaba hecha carne cortada, la ternura de Nico en cuanto ámbito facial seguía bien pero… Una vez el olor de carne caliente recientemente seguía ahí y eso hizo que la pobre pelirroja se mareara y fuera a un baño para vomitar.

Después la mujer de manera desesperada se arrodilló a la cama mientras llevó a su pobre jounin a sentarse frente a ella sobre sus rodillas para tratar de curar sus heridas usando aunque sea todo su chakra con tal de borrar todas esas malditas heridas, la pobre Nico estaba en un estado de convalecencia debido a sus heridas a medio cerrar a lo cual la pobre medico trataba de luchar contra ese horrible olor de carne quemada.

La pobre loli en su pequeño estado de delirio clavó sus dedos sobre la espalda de su amada con tal de aferrarse a algo, de hecho esas visiones eran sobre ese ataque sorpresa de aquella horrible noche. Maki consideraba a la jounin como algo muy especial en la vida, jamás perdonaría no solo a Danzo sino a toda Konoha por forjar personas, por inculcarle causas en la cabeza y hasta enviarlos a morir… Una mujer ninja que odiaba el mundo ninja.

Desde niño solo aprendes a matar como perros de caza sea del Hokage o del señor feudal, siempre se mata más personas y siempre se cumple las estrictas reglas y leyes de ese horrible mundo. Era prohibido dejar el nindo ya que si lo hace se le llama traidor y es perseguido a muerte, Orochimaru dejó ese mundo para cometer atrocidades y siempre se salía con la suya, Danzo traicionó sus ideales por envidia y poder y ejercía ese poder en las sombras, y Sasuke posteriormente lo haría por poder y venganza y más tarde se daría de cuenta de la realidad detrás del exterminio de su clan...

Pero otros terminan siendo carne de cañón como Nico para hacer quedar bien al maldito Hokage, al maldito viejo Sarutobi, a ese maldito creído de Minato, esa vividora de Tsunade y las posteriores generaciones de ninjas hipócritas y malvividos.

Maki odiaba profundamente el mundo ninja…

Confiados en sus habilidades, insensibles, dando prioridad a sus ambiciones y metas políticas más que su gente, personas que se quedan bien con el sufrimiento de otras y dicen ser las autoridades que gobiernan y protegen Konoha… Cada vez que Nico se iba a una misión sentía que esa maldita gente la alejara de ella y la quitara… Odiaba a esa gente…

Orgullo de papel manché… Cabello rojos caídos cubriendo su rostro, dientes apretados y lágrimas traicioneras… El mundo ninja era lo peor de lo peor y más peor, nació y vivía en él.

Una vez besó más a la pobre Nico pero usó sus manos para curar las heridas, esas cicatrices, esas cortadas que quemaban como carne en un sartén pero su meta era que la pobre jounin la devoraba toda aunque lo hiciera hasta el amanecer, quizás Nico era suya pero ahora con la situación yendo a la inversa para su proyecto de vida ahora debía ser comida para el apetito de la jounin.

(Damas y Caballeros… Maki será la pasiva esta noche más la aclaración especifica de que usará el sexo para amplificar más su habilidad curativa)

Ser tomada por su kunoichi pero con la advertencia de que tampoco no se iba a escapar sin avisar, todo su cuerpo debía ser su alimento, ser lastimada, llegar hasta el final desde esta noche hasta el fin de los días, ser suya y toda suya, podía hacer lo que quiera con lo suyo.

Nico era shinobi y los shinobis deben tener premios mejores que un salario mediocre u ser perros de caza del Hokage. La mujer de cabello rojo se despojó de sus ropas hasta dejarse en ropa interior, un brassier como una provocativa braga, color negro y detalles morados. Pero prefirió sentarse en la cama matrimonial mientras dejaba que la pelinegra la besara todo su torso, la médico tenía en sus hombros su soporte para que Nico pudiera tenerla a su lado.

La succión de sus pechos, esos botones rosas, esas lamidas plasmando en blanco esos exquisitos puntos como la fresa de un pastel mientras tocaba el seno derecho como un pastelillo, decente, tirando al seno de una adulta de 20 años. La medico sacaba toda su voz, todo su placer mientras el sudor empapaba todo su fino cutis.

La médico le concedió lamer los dedos de la jounin con tal de que los usara para estimularla, pervertida, eso quería de Nico su perversión oculta ante los demás, sólo para ella. Una vez más unieron sus mojados y calientes labios, la pobre loli convaleciente y algo delirante usó dos dedos, sometió fuertemente a su médico la cual expulsaba toda esa voz y esos gemidos dignos de toda una mujer, en estos momentos era el alimento de Nico, clase y decencia no existían sólo placer y lujuria que Maki tradujera en forma de gemidos y frases lascivas.

El tacto del interior de Maki era húmedo, caliente, apretado… Esa sensación que no tuvo en un mes… La mujer de cabellos rojos abrazó con furor y aferro esa espalda con esa diagonal cortante impregnada en ella mientras que unas luces verdes bañaban cada gramo de la loli, borrar esas malditas cicatrices y volver a esa vida normal pero que en el fondo odiaba, amaba a su Nico-chan con toda el arma.

La jouni tomó las mejillas de su amada doctora acariciando sus labios con los suyos, la pelirroja enrollaba el cabello suelto y oscuro de su jounin mientras ésta seguía usando sus dedos como la fuerza en impregnar las carnes de la médico. Maki sintió esa electrizante sensación por todo su anatomía, a lo cual enrolló con sus piernas la cintura de la meno

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras la lengua de la loli plasmaba su camino transparente y brilloso el cuello de Maki… Dedos que se derriten, interior cálido, elixir saliendo como una cascada blanca, cabellos escarlatas esparcidos sobre la almohada y por las caricias de una bestia de cabello negro y ojos rojos, tenía dedos pequeños… Una pequeña gota causa un gran desastre, un dedo pequeño causa un gran placer.

Maki se sentía bien, podía notar los ardientes dedos de la jounin en ella, su corazón latía muy rápido por ella hasta ser una animal enjaulada… El placer era el amplificador perfecto para que el verde resplandeciente hiciera su trabajo sobre cada gramo de la jounin hasta al menos lograr el objetivo, repitiendo el nombre de la sonrisa que amaba por siempre en cada día de su vida.

(…)

Maki despertaba levemente, eran las tres de la mañana viendo como los cuadros que componían ese pequeño estante daban con el buen papel de ser una pequeña iluminación ambiental. La tsundere miraba a su jounin dormida con el sueter negro de jounin y su sudadera. Acomodó a Nico bocarriba mientras ésta se hundía en sus sueños, sonriendo como imbécil y un hilo de saliva saliendo de ella.

La lluvia ya había parado por lo cual el silencio tranquilo como apacible rondaba por la aldea a esas horas. Le subió el brassier donde no hubo dolor, finalmente las cicatrices de apuñaladas desaparecieron lo mismo que la herida que recibió en el hombro y el pequeño agujero de lanza que le propinaron en la espalda, pero la X en el estómago, la cicatriz en el bajo vientre y la diagonal de izquierda seguían ahí aunque la diferencia era que ya estaban hechas iguales a las cicatrices de guerras que portaban los veteranos pero…

Lamentablemente Nico quedó infértil ni un tratamiento de células madre no arreglaban el problema… De hecho Danzo siempre será el problema que rondará en las sombras de Konoha, no abrir la boca y vivir más, eso está bien pero aun así aunque Nico volviese a la acción aparecía ese sentimiento de abandono y dolor.

Realmente Nico no debía haber ido a capturar a Orochimaru ni mucho ser apuñalada por los hombres de Raíz ni mucho menos ser una shinobi… Unas lágrimas volvieron a salir, era una tonta, tonta por llorar por algo así, ya estaba bien y ahora podía volver a ser su deber como jounin y sensei y quizás pedir perdón como tomarle cariño a Naruto.

La médico no emitía algún lloro pero sus lágrimas no paraban aunque se limpiara el brazo, debía dejar de llorar como una niña, era una maldita medico mal pagada de 25 años… Pasar la vida junto a Nico era una cosa pero cuando el deber llamaba era otra, ella debería estar preparada desde un principio para esos momentos de soledad y abandono.

Desde que supo desde niña sobre el mundo de los ninja, estaba lista desde el principio, pero, aunque ella ocultaba su odio hacia ese mundo lleno de perros y amos entre sombras estaba asustada. No sabía lo asustada que podía estar cuando lo que imaginó se hizo realidad que ella fuera herida y estando al borde de la muerte, esa realidad la golpeó muy fuerte.

Aquella niña pequeña con apariencia de una bebé de unos dos años sonreía con gran determinación y firmeza mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban como un volcán en plena lluvia rosada de primavera mientras pregonaba ante la tumba de su padre que iba a ser una gran ninja para poder proteger la aldea, tenía siete años.

La realidad más que cruel era una total hija de puta, había ansiado convertirse en una gran ninja como lo prometía Nico pero era una médico amargada, exitosa en su vida pero ignorada por Tsunade y su gabinete de ignorantes, como se esperaba de los Senju u otras familias famosas de Konoha y por culpa de ese maldito entorno nacía ese temor de que perdía a alguien… Nico-chan, esa niña en el uniforme de un perro de caza.

No importaba cuanto la amaba, seguía siendo incapaz de protegerla y se acrecentaba más amenazas, Danzo, Tsunade, Orochimaru, naciones enemigas… Una médico ignorada y una inútil de primera categoría. Acarició algunos cabellos de su amada hasta abrazarla pero se detuvo para ver la foto de un hombre pelinegro de cabellos parados, mirada rasgada y pequeña barba.

Era el padre de Nico que también era un jounin… Viendo la sonrisa del hombre fallecido hace muchos años se notaba que también como su hija no quería preocupar a las personas que amaba y sin pedir nada. Era el momento de pedir al alma de ese noble hombre, era bastante patético desear algo así pero él era la inspiración de esa pequeña azabache.

Pero no importaba porque era un deseo… Su deseo que posiblemente Nico o Maki no cumplirían debido a su deber como ninjas de Konoha… Que protegiera a ella como a su hija o a los demás Yazawa, porque sin ese buen hombre la tuvieron muy difícil pero supieron vencer las adversidades.


	4. Chapter 4

El cielo finalmente estaba claro con un azul imponente y una fuerte luz que en forma de golpe bañó la cara de Maki que sintió como algo caliente se metía a la cara. Al despertarse nota que una pequeña pelinegra dormía contenta sobre la cama mientras la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

La sonrisa que siempre tenía en su corazón estaba ahí con ella, en ese momento la joven estaba hablando en sueños citando a Naruto. La medico sonrió levemente ante ello pero de pronto sintió que algo apretaba sus caderas y como se pensaba su jounin la abrazaba sujetando con sus brazos el cuello pero también usaba sus piernas para enrollar las suyas en ese caso las rodillas, pareciera que se aferraba con tal de no separarse de ella.

-Hey, Nico-chan- Intentaba liberarse del agarre en sus rodillas- Quita tus piernas de mí, son muy pesadas

La joven asintió pero sin salirse del estado de sueño en el que se sumergía sin olvidar el detalle de que estaba babeando sobre la almohada

-Eh, después de todo eso seguro que estás despreocupada- La medico se reía bajito ya que le producía algo de humor ver así a su amada jounin la cual abrazó fuertemente a su médico muy fuerte lo cual dejó sin habla a la médico. Ambas acercaron su cara sobretodo Nico la cual entreabría sus ojos viendo a una linda mujer de cabellos negros de nada se besaron, después de un minuto la pelirroja se levantó súbitamente.

En menos de nada se paró sobre la cama emprendiendo una lluvia de patadones haciendo despertar a la pobre loli que se limpiaba los ojos y el dolor era horrible aunque

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa?- Un gruñido de enojo y un puchero acompañaron a la jounin que no se veía contenta que digamos- Eso duele, ¿Sabes? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Estás bien Nico-chan?- Preguntó Maki mientras sentía que quería llorar mientras la loli la miraba un poco extraña

-Claro, yo siempre estoy bien…- Sonrió con arrogancia pero segura de sí misma- Después de todo soy la kunoichi número del Universo

En menos de nada la tsundere abrazó muy fuerte a la pelinegra la cual estaba extrañada ya que en los últimos no podía medio moverse debido a sus heridas pero no sentía nada, bueno sentía que una pobre mujer temblaba sobre su cuerpo a lo sin dudar correspondió ese abrazo junto a una mirada sonriente pero comprensiva

-Perdóname por haberte preocupado, Maki-chan pero según parece estoy bien- De pronto se movió correctamente sin sentir nada de hecho hasta la jounin no esperaba esto ya que sentía un fuerte dolor en la cintura- Estoy completamente bien

Se sentía que había vuelto a la vida mientras la pelirroja sonreía con anhelo

-¿De verdad lo estás?

-¡Claro! ¡Una vez más la gran Nico Nii logró vencer a la muerte!- Se paró de la cama mientras ponía se cruzaba de brazos a lo Kamina y mirando el cielo azul y del fondo era blanco con un gran círculo rojo en el centro mientras rayos del mismo color salían a su alrededor dando vueltas sobre el círculo rojo.

En menos de nada la pelirroja la abrazó como una niña a su amada la cual ya entendía el truco a la cosa, no dudó en corresponder un beso a su amada mientras se sentaban en la cama para luego volver a acostarse y a arroparse mientras los pequeños besos se escuchaban, la jounin rodeaba del cuello a su amada medico hasta que la médico iba a tomar el fino cuello de su amada aunque Nico no oponía resistencia aparte de que esto le causaba cosquillas

¿Cómo es que terminaba aquí? Nico veía que el cielo brillaba mientras la luz de la mañana hacía presencia en plena habitación, ¿Cómo es que le pasaba esto? Era cierto, estaba con Maki, su linda y tierna novia desde hace diez años, la mujer que amaba más que nada en la vida.

Maki tomó sus mejillas mientras expresaba en medio de esos apasionantes besos, ella era suya como lo era de su jounin loli, no importaba si era hoy o mañana, eran la una para la otra y se entregarían hasta su alma.

Nico quería saber si los cielos le sonreían o le castigaban de qué manera, ella quería saber porque luego de un horrible mes donde no supo nada ni de su familia y amigos por qué tenía entre sus brazos a esa hermosa medico de cabellos rojos, era mejor que sentir las caricias de esa doctora sobre su cuello cuando la besaba así se sentía mucho mejor

-Hahaha, Maki-chan… Por favor, para- Rogaba a su novia encima de ella que parara sus acciones pero Maki se aferraba ante ese cuerpo, de hecho extrañaba y amaba esos latidos hasta que Nico sentía que algo tocaba su pecho, en menos de nada se paró de improviso mientras se quitaba el sueter y quedó WTF cuando vio que tenía una X en su tórax, una pequeña cicatriz fija debajo del estómago más una marca en la zona entre el hombro y la axila derecha.

Y sin olvidar una diagonal que tenía en toda su espalda y una línea en su frente… Era cierto, Danzo como sus hombres la apuñalaron cruelmente junto con Umi pero ahora, tenía esas marcas pero no le dolían nada, miró a su amada y lo comprendió todo.

-Maki-chan…- Sonrió con toda su brillantez mientras la pelirroja se le acercó para tomar sus mejillas mientras la miraba con algo de pesar mientras unas saladas estaban dispuestas a salir pero la jounin se las limpió hasta que de pronto las tres alumnas, Yoshiko, Hanamaru y Ruby estaban frente a frente hasta que se lanzaron sobre su sensei hasta tirarla al suelo.

Ambas se reían ya que después de todo más que un simple equipo eran una familia y sin contar a los tres hermanitos de la jounin… En verdad los cielos le sonreían de su lado.

(…)

Una semana después, Nico caminaba al lado de la médico mientras sus discípulas se adelantaban hasta la oficina del Hokage ya que después de la reunión de emergencia posiblemente las peticiones de misiones no se harían esperar desde que se curó todo era mejor para la loli la cual siempre estaba al cuidado y al servicio de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento- La jounin se rascaba el cuello- No pensaba que Dia me llamaría muy pronto, podrías haberte quedado en el hospital

-No, no pasa nada. De todas formas me asignaron a una misión- Miró de reojo a su pequeña ninja- Por cierto, Nico-chan, ¿Qué tal estás? Tu cuerpo…

-Veamos…-La pelinegra estiró los hombros y brazos- Está un poco entumecido pero por lo demás estoy muy bien, creo que me estoy acostumbrando a las cicatrices

-Ah, si esto es lo que hace justo después de que Tsunade deje de ser Hokage, puedo imaginarme como será ahora- La medico se rió por lo bajo aunque ahora ya estaban con cara de no soportar a esa mujer sobretodo Maki

-Seamos sinceras Maki-chan, ni tú ni yo somos buenas tratando a esa vividora

-Muy cierto…- Ambas se detuvieron en una calle las cuales eran el centro donde tenían que separarse, Maki fue al sector que conducía al hospital mientras Nico tomaría un atajo para ir a la oficina donde la Gondaime le asignaría una misión, rogaba que fuera un ya que no tenía una linda experiencia cuando cumplía una A.

Ambas se despidieron sonriendo entre ellas

-Bueno, ten cuidado por favor, Nico-chan

-Tú también, Maki-chan

De pronto la loli se paró de puntitas mirando toda curiosa a su tsundere favorita

-Maki-chan…- Canturreó

-¿Sí?

-¡Oh vamos!- Le habló como si fuera una protagonista de algún shojo barato mientras que Maki caía en nervios y un sonrojo se impregnaba en sus mejillas, oportunidad perfecta de Nico para hacer de las suyas

-Si vas a despedirme mirándome así, me voy a quejar mucho y diré que no quiero ir

-¿Estaba así?- La pobre pelirroja estaba con una sonrisa torpe mientras la jounin estando de puntas se aferraba a sus hombros sin borrar esa linda sonrisa

-Nico-chan

-¡Estoy bien, Maki-chan! Fui un poco descuidada contra ese viejo tonto- Apretaba su bandana que por cierto ya era una de acero duro y fuerte, propia idea de la médico por temor a otra posible herida hasta se alzó un poco su suéter mostrando que hasta usaba una camisa de red

-Pero te prometo que no haré que te sientas así nunca más, ¡Confía en Nico!

La pelirroja sonrió levemente esa sonrisa, no importaba como pero por alguna razón esa enana de ojitos carmín le daba un lleno a su vida

-Sí, de acuerdo…- La jounin tomó sus mejillas mientras sus ojos expresaban que lo sentía mucho

-Esto es lo que pensaba cuando Danzo intentaba matarme- Miró al cielo azul y la calle a su alrededor con gente pasando- Cuando estaba en el suelo en mi propia sangre pensaba que si no estabas ahí para mí probablemente no lo hubiera conseguido- Miró fijamente a su amada

-Pero ahora cuando me di de cuenta que tú trataste de borrar esas heridas, supe que desde un principio había y habrá alguien que confía en mí y esa persona es mi motivo para ser más fuerte…Bien-Dijo separándose

-Creo que yo también me debo ir, Yoshiko y las demás me están esperando y esa vividora me pedirá que me largue en cualquier momento-Caminó en menos de nada- Y tranquila, la próxima vez que haga algo tan estúpido te dejare ayudarme. -Dijo alejándose.

-Más te vale, idiota, sino yo misma iré a matarte-Respondió mientras veía a la pelinegra alejarse mientras ésta solo respondió un

-No espero menos de ti, Maki-chan, te veo luego- Ambas esperaban ansiosas que ese luego se convirtiera en un pronto pero…

-Ah, por cierto

-¿Que pasa Nico-chan?

-La próxima vez iremos al orfanatorio… Debemos adoptar a Tsuki- La niña mencionada era una adolescente que perdió a sus padres en aquella invasión y destrucción liderada por Orochimaru, al menos la joven era una niña obediente y tranquila por lo cual ambas mujeres sobretodo Nico debían hacer todo lo posible para estar a su cargo.

Nico desapareció en una pequeña explosión de humo mientras la medico quedó sin habla mientras Nico se despedía de ella y se alejaba de ella, prosiguió su camino mientras pensaba en las palabras dichas por su jounin, Nico se aferraba a su vida quizás para vivir y como despedirse de su médico del alma pero el cariño de la propia Maki e incluso sus anhelos de verla una vez más le daban las fuerzas necesarias para librarse de la muerte una y otra vez.

Paró en seco y miró el cielo azul, quizás odiaba el mundo ninja pero tenía esperanza en que en el futuro surgieran cambios que llevaran a buen camino donde unos poderosos no trataran como perros rabiosos a sus soldados usando las causas como un enganche para morir de maneras fáciles y crueles.

Se rió bajito mientras agradecía de forma mental esas palabras y esos sentimientos de esa pequeña jounin hacia ella, quizás no era una ninja poderosa como una gran guerrera pero era una gran médico en como una gran mujer próxima a ser esposa… Ella siendo pensada por Nico y hasta preocupada por la salud de la jounin, también era capaz de protegerla sin importar las consecuencias sobre todo para su familia

Y ya que la estaba protegiendo como cuidarla hasta de los esbirros de Danzo o las leyes injustificadas, siempre tenía que vivir con tal de tener cada día de su vida a tan bella sonrisa que amaba hasta morir si era preciso, prosiguió mientras entendía esas palabras.

Si esas palabras que fueran del todo cierto entonces creería en ella, no importara lo que pasara y entonces algún día cuando tenían de que pasar de todo y por todo entonces sin lugar a dudas estarían juntos sonriendo y recortando los viejos tiempos hasta el final a partir del presente día…Desde ese momento Maki dedicó hacer cumplir lo que sea, por Nico haría lo que pudiera con tal de vivir juntas dignamente, las dos lo harían y las dos crearían sus recuerdos estando juntas hasta el final de los tiempos


End file.
